Never Let Go
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: "Have you ever had a moment where you could look at your entire life and wonder what the point of it was?" Inspired by Yogurth's "Gotcha!" pic KiGo


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kim Possible characters or even the premise/inspiration for this story. Characters are owned by Disney while the inspiration came from YogurthFrost's _Gotcha!_ pic on deviantart. Really, this is just some silliness.

_Have you ever had a moment where you could look at your entire life and wonder what the point of it was?_

"Damnit!" Shego growled, feeling the joints and muscles through her shoulders and back protest at the strain. When she woke up that morning to listen to another of Dr. Drakken's usual rants, she just _knew_ it was going to end badly. She hadn't quite expected _this_ though. This went way beyond 'bad'. "Has anyone ever told you to lay off the Twinkies, Cupcake?"

_Not in the objective sense either, not in the 'big scheme of things', but in a more specific sense?_

"I don't think right _now _is the time for joking around, Shego!" Kim yelled, a slight panic barely registering in her voice. The redhead was holding on to Shego's hand for dear life, which was perfectly excuseable considering the long plummet to the street below. There was just no way either of them could survive the fall and both women were acutely aware of that. Who in their right mind puts an experimental lab on the thirtieth floor of a building? Really? "I can't- I don't see anywhere I can get a good hold!"

"Just our luck," Shego mumbled, looking at her left hand, which was embedded deep into a steel beam jutting from the building. Thankfully, her plasma had melted the damn thing enough for her to get a good grip but not enough for her to fall, just yet anyway. Not that she could climb up the beam with the redhead using her other hand as a lifeline. From what she could hear, the lab was still burning, small explosions punctuating the still air and blowing out the glass on other floors of skyscraper, meaning they probably shouldn't expect help any time soon. The chances of them being rescued at all were slim. Mentally, Shego kicked herself; she should've known that newest 'invention' was going to blow the moment it was activated. There was a reason the damn thing was still in development, after all. Hindsight always managed to tick her off. "What're the chances of nerdlinger sending us some help?"

"Not good, considering my Kimunicator broke when you threw me against the wall," Kim replied, glancing down at the street below again. It sure was a long drop.

"Oh yeah, blame me," Shego scoffed while rolling her eyes. Yeah, that was her luck alright; of course she would've accidentally destroyed their only hope of salvation in an overzelous attempt to defeat her arch rival. Now it seemed like Fate was laughing in her face.

_Like, you wonder what was the point of everything you ever did if, in the end, you didn't get what you really wanted because you weren't sure what you really wanted?_

"I'm not trying to blame you!" Kim quickly defended, still scanning the skyscraper for any place she could find a hold, something to make their situation slightly better. She had no doubts Shego could climb the beam if she had both hands at her disposal, despite the still volitile state of the lab above them. "It's just, well, that's what happened!"

"Right, and I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it. You're lucky I don't just drop your ass and be on my merry way!" Shego grumbled, not anticipating the heroine to hear her. However, Kim did hear and, while trying to speculate if her grappling hook could reach the broken windows above them, decided to call the villainess on it.

"Well, why don't you?" Kim was still looking up, realizing that there was no way for her to angle a good shot even if they were within reach, when Shego looked down at her. Emerald orbs reflected confliction, confusion, and something else. The redhead looked at the link they shared, their tight grip on each other's wrist, and repeated her question. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Shego feigned ignorance, keeping both her face and voice carefully nuetral. Her eyes, however, were far more telling and Kim was reading them just as well as she read her arch foe during their fights.

"Let me go. If you drop me, you can make it up without a problem," Kim looked down at the street again, noting the massing crowd watching the spectacle, then up at Shego. "You drop me, you'll have both your hands. With your plasma, you can make your own hand holds. You can still survive this, so why don't you?"

_Because that's where I am. I'm wondering what the point of it all was if, when it comes down to it, I have to let someone dear to my heart slip away from me._

"What, so you can play the brave martyr? Courageous hero?" Shego tried her best to line the words with venom but she knew she wasn't fooling the redhead. Closing her eyes and a moment and sighing, the villainess rolled her neck a little, trying to relieve some of the tension building in her muscles. She was trained for fighting, she was fit to be sure, but suspending over two hundred pounds in mid air was wearing down her endurance, fast. In her heart, Shego wasn't so much a pessimist as a realist. Realistically, they were screwed. Ah, what the hell? Shego decided she could be honest for the last few minutes of her life. "Come on, Princess, don't be stupid. I'm not letting go because I don't want to let go."

"Why not?" Kim insisted, sensing the resignation in the older woman. Though her optimism was fighting a brave battle against her better senses, Kim was well aware of their situation too. Somehow fear wasn't factoring in as much as she thought it should. "There's no reason for both of us to die, Shego."

"And there's no reason for me to live without you, Kimmie," Shego instantly countered, locking gazes with the redhead. She could feel her grip starting to waiver, in both hands. If she was going to make any last minute confessions, her time to do so was running out.

Kim was shocked, to say the least. So much so her grip faultered for a split second, though her fingers tightened again when she realized what was happening.

"Damnit, Princess, don't do that!" Shego shouted, beating down the moment of absolute terror that ran through her when she felt Kim's grip falter. This last minute confession thing was going to be a lot harder if Kim felt like cutting the time short out of shock.

"Well, what do you mean there's no reason for you to live?" Kim reached up with her other hand and grabbed Shego's wrist, as if to reassure the other woman she wasn't going to let go. Whether or not it worked was questionable but it did make the redhead feel a little better. Until Shego hesitated in answering.

_Up until this moment, I don't think I would have ever admitted to loving her. Respect? Sure. Admiration? Of course! But love? No, I would've denied it, vehemently. Yet, I have for years, now that I have the courage to think about it._

"It's just... well," Shego groaned as her left hand twitched, a slight muscle spasm weakening her grip. Their impending doom was sobering enough to force the words from Shego's mouth. In fact, the thought that the end was near managed to force words straight from the villainess' black heart, which she would've sworn up and down she didn't posses. "I care about you, Kimmie. I might not have always shown it well, but I always have cared about you in some way. I just... you're part of a world I can never re-enter. I walked away from that life. But now, here we are, hanging by a thread, probably going to die soon, and all I can think about is how... how glad I am that at least I get to spend my last few minutes with you."

_Now I wonder if I'm really just a coward, afraid of something I refused to acknowledge. Was I really prepared to just pretend like I didn't love her for the rest of my life? If this didn't happen, would I have just let her walk away?_

Shego looked down at Kim, her eyes moist but the tears refusing to fall. "So don't be a hero, for once in your life. Don't leave me alone."

_How could I have not seen it when it was right in front of me? How could I deny what I wanted? What was the point of _anything_ if, at the very last moment, I had nothing to show for it? I get that material things won't follow me into the next life, but love?_

"I won't, Shego. I won't leave you," Kim promised, managing a small smile. Shego returned it with a smirk but said nothing more, opting to leave the questions unspoken. She didn't need to know if the feelings were returned, she told herself. It wouldn't matter soon anyway. "Shego, I-"

"Don't say something you don't mean, Princess," Shego cut her off, debating whether or not to just release her grip on the steel beam. Choosing her end fit her personality more but she held firm. There was always the chance Kim had something to say that she wanted to hear. A small chance, but it was there. She gave her little Princess a smirk and spoke in her familiar, teasing tone, as if they were in one of their usual battles. Hell, if she was going to die, might as well die like she lived. "And don't go bursting my bubble. Now is _not_ the time to go evil and break my heart. Bad enough I can't kiss you before I die."

Kim couldn't help but laugh a little at the last quip before starting again. "Shego, I-" then a look of confusion dominated her features as keen olive orbs searched for what she was certain she heard. There! "Shego, there's a helicopter!"

"What?" Shego turned her head as far as she dared, catching sight of a rescue chopper, probably from a local hospital, heading their way. Oh, Fate, you are so cruel. "Well, whatd'yaknow, seems like we might not die after all."

_I think love always follows a person. Even if the loved one dies, the love doesn't. So was I really going to let her go without showing her all the love I have to give? What would the point of it all be if I just let her go?_

"Don't sound so sad about it," Kim laughed, genuinely surprised as the helicopter drew near. Her grip tightened as the wind from the chopper's blades started to assault them, Shego grunting in pain as her muscles suffered further abuse. Her grip held firm though. "They can't get close enough!"

"Think you can reach them if I throw you over?" Shego shouted over the roar of the wind and the motor, receiving a nod of confirmation from the redhead before forcing her body to move. Her muscles further protested, her shoulders screaming in pain as she lifted Kim up, trying to give the redhead the best shot at reaching the chopper. It took her a moment, but Kim managed to start rocking her weight in time with Shego's own attempts. They had the side door open, two men leaning out as far as they could with arms reached out to grab the redhead. "On the count of three, okay Princess?"

"Yeah, on three," Kim focused on her target, listening for Shego's countdown. One, she was still swinging her weight. Two, she wondered how Shego was going to get to the helicopter. Three, she released Shego's wrist as the pale woman released hers, flipping through the air. From there, it was muscle memory, her hands instantly searching for something to grab as she sailed through the air. They found nothing, though, leaving her chest to that task as she roughly fetched up against the metal pole the helicopter used for landing gear. It was enough, though. Enough for Kim to get a firm hold, enough for the rescue workers to reach her, enough to save her life. The wind was knocked out of her from the impact but she had enough sense to turn and look at Shego, to flash a smile that would put the other woman at ease. Her smile, though, disolved into a look of horror. "Shego!"

_Even if I continued on, I would never find someone like her again. She is unique. Past the green skin and the plasma powers, Shego is Shego and there will never be another human being like her._

"Damnit!" Shego growled as the steel beam crumbled beneath her hand. Apparantly, all the stress of swinging their weight on the weakened structure proved too much. It felt like slow motion, the beginning of her decent, the onset of the weightless sensation overcoming her. This was just her luck though. Just her luck.

Kim watched for a few seconds, horrified as Shego began to fall. Then their eyes locked and Shego seemed to apologize though her lips only offered a sad smile.

_This is the moment I'm talking about. Right here. I've saved more people than I can count. Done the 'impossible' more times than any mortal has right to, and for what? To watch her fall to her death? I'm not sure what I would've said I would do if something like this happened before it actually happening._

Kim grit her teeth and pulled her knees to her chest, firmly planting her feet on the helicopter's runner and ignoring the hands trying to grab for her. This was all or nothing; she wasn't going to just hang there in comparative safety while Shego fell to her demise.

_Now that I'm here though, I know, without a doubt, that I can't just _let_ this happen. Maybe it's selfish but I think I can be excused for that._

Without further hesitation, Kim launched herself off the helicopter, diving towards Shego's falling form. While one hand reached for her grappling gun, her other sought to grab hold of Shego.

_I want my life to have a purpose beyond being a 'hero' to others. I want happiness, I want love, and I want her. How come it took almost losing her for me to figure that out? Am I that hardheaded? Stubborn maybe?_

"Princess!" Shego grunted when Kim hit her, their bodies spinning slightly from the impact. Kim ignored the protest or surprise, steadying her aim at the runner on the other side of the helicopter. Her free arm wrapped around Shego's waist, holding on with all the strength she had. Though it wasn't enough to overpower her focus, Kim registered how good it felt to be close to the pale skinned woman without having to fight her. She was even pleasantly surprised when Shego's arms wrapped around her. "What the Hell-?"

"Hold on!" Kim accidently shouted, pulling the trigger on her grappling gun. She didn't bother to see if it made it to the helicopter, to make sure it hooked on the runner. Instead, she looked at Shego, as if to confirm everything she suddenly felt, or admitted to feeling.

_Yeah, stubborn's the word. I think I'm pretty well known for it, actually. Never give up, never surrender, 'I can do anything' attitude... but it all would've been for nothing if I'd let her go. Most people figure that out through 'normal' means, like a rough separation. I literally let her go. Almost, anyway._

Kim roared in pain when her grappling hook managed to catch, accompanied by a sickening pop as her shoulder dislocated. Shego instantly siezed the grappling gun with one hand, her other keeping Kim in place pressed against her, in case the redhead passed out from the pain.

"I've got you, Kimmie," Shego vowed, ignoring the vertigo as the helicopter spun slightly, thrown off by the sudden weight. Thankfully, the pilot was able to maintain control and they neither plowed into another building or into the still burning skyscraper. Kim managed a grin through the pain.

"Guess we'll live after all," she grunted as the helicopter started to carefully navigate the city sky, the rescue workers shifting over to the other side as her grappling hook started reeling them up. It wasn't designed to support so much weight but it was going to hold. "Now, since I saved your life, can I ask a favor?"

_Now I've got a chance to set it right. To grab her, hold her, and never let go._

"What is it, Princess?" Shego eyed the redhead warily. Now that her 'go out with a heartfelt confession' idea was a total bust, the villainess wasn't sure what to do. True, Kim had saved her life, but that's what she did, regardless of whose life it was. Without their imminent death, Shego feared her bubble was about to be popped, right before she was arrested for the umpteenth time.

Instead of answering verbally, Kim leaned forward the few inches separating their faces and captured Shego's painted black lips in a chaste, yet surprisingly passionate kiss. Shego was shocked, robbed of coherant thought, until after Kim broke the intimate gesture, moving her mouth as close to Shego's ear as she could. Then came her verbal reply, spoken as softly as Kim could manage with the wind wiping at them. "Don't be a villian, for once in your life. Don't leave me alone."

Shego blinked, her mind jump starting as her own words, for the most part, were tossed back at her. Then a full smile- not a smirk, but a smile- took hold of her lips as she squeezed Kim a little. They had finally made it to the chopper's runner, the rescue workers wasting no time in latching onto their arms and beginning to hoist them into the safety of the helicopter. Really, they just helped Shego, as the emerald woman had no intention of letting Kim go long enough for them to be helped up separately. Once safely inside, Shego put both arms around Kim and chuckled. "I won't, Kimmie. I won't leave you."

_I'm going to take it. After all the people I've saved, I think I managed to save the most important person: myself. Or maybe I've got it all wrong. Maybe Shego's the one who saved me._

"Good," Kim murmured, keeping her good arm around the emerald woman. The helicopter had to go back to the hospital anyway; she would get her shoulder reset first and then worry about every thing else, like the strange looks they were receiving from the rescue workers and the equally strange looks they would receive from everyone else.

_I guess I'll never really know and I don't think I really care. I gotcha, Shego... and I'm never letting go!_

Author's Note: Like I said, some silliness. Or fluff, however you wish to look at it. Perhaps cliche too... meh, I will never claim originality as being a strong point of mine. Comments appreciated, as always.


End file.
